Sparring: Nova vs Kagami
After her battle with Aiden, Nova asks Kagami to help her with sword fighting. (Outside) Nova and Kagami face each other, swords still sheathed, and bow. They both were given dulled blades so as not to accidentally hurt each other. Nova requested it in case she got carried away. When they again rise and draw their swords Nova takes just a moment to sync with her sword. But are meant for training only so there story is only that of light combat. Today they would really be tested. "Please don't hold back." Nova calls to Kagami. "Are you sure?" "Yes. I do best under pressure and I also want to improve." "Alright then." They both take off and clash swords in the middle. They bounce off and attack repeatedly. After just a few exchanges Kagami finds an opening. "Too wide." he says, and in a flash his sword beats Nova's out of the way and then stops before her throat. "Dang it. That was earlier than expected." Nova huffs. She grabs her sword and again takes off. Again kagami finds a flaw early. He shifts his sword slightly and presses just a bit harder which causes Nova to slip and land on her butt. "What this time?" "Your stance was to close together. " "Darn. Ow, my butt" she complains. "I could help you with that you know." Kagami says with a wink. "You old perv." Nova's pink when she attacks again. Kagami picks up the speed little by little and eventually disarms Nova again. "You became more erratic with your strikes... was it the speed or the fact that you were flustered?" "Speed. Let's switch to our normal swords now." "Fine with me." Nova holds out her hand and equips Dark Vision while Kagami pulls out his own sword. The older swordsman instantly recognizes Nova's slight change in demeanor. Although he's not sure what the sword does he prepares for all possibilities. This time when Nova charges she's able to keep up with the faster attacks and her swings have a little more force. After a little while she quickly requips to her twin blades. Kagami takes what he thinks is the opportunity to point out the flaw of Nova requipping so close but when the light disappears Nova is gone. Her twin blades form an X as she slides beneath his outstretched sword and she whips one over to nick his side. She rolls to get a little distance and quickly stands. But now Kagami is gone. "Behind you." he states. Nova touches the matching gash on her side and smiles. She then goes to the swords for her team armor. Her next equip is a sword for her lightning armor. She's able to read the basics of Kagami's moves and keep up with his disappearing act until he fakes her out. He goes right so she goes right only to feel him behind her again. The point of his sword barely scratches the base of her neck because he wills it to. Nova stands with her hands on her knees breathing hard. Her fight with Aiden wore her down and this has wore her out. "Dang it. That butt head. I should have saved this for tomorrow. But thank you Kagami, you truly are a master swordsman." They once again bow and sheathe their swords.